Halloween Party
by wayland777
Summary: "Catwoman" Monica and Rachel before the halloween party. Pure and simple smut don't like don't read i own nothing


Monica was getting things ready for the Halloween party that evening. She was already dressed in a slinky costume as Catwoman.

"Hi!" Rachel greeted Monica, as she walked in the door. She wore a black sleeveless dress that flowed around her hips and calves.

"Wait!" Monica said, "You're supposed to wear a costume."

"I am," Rachel replied confidently, "I am a woman who spent a lot of money on a dress and she wants to wear it, because soon she won't be able to fit into it."

"Oh," the hostess answered, knowing that she'd never win this argument.

Rachel gave a knowing "Ahhh!" as the message connected with her friend.

Monica then introduced her persona for the evening, "I'm Catwoman... who wants to borrow the dress when you're too big for it." Rachel smiled, "Okay."

Monica milled around the apartment, finishing preparations. Rachel noticed how Monica's tight costume hugged every curve of her petite body. Then as she turned, the costume's black tail caught Rachel's eye, and took her gaze right to Monica's butt. "What a cute little ass," Rachel thought. She recognized that Monica had to be naked under her outfit, considering how smooth her ass looked. Even a thong strap would have left bumps in the fabric. Monica's high heel boots made her slim legs look even more sexy. As she watched Monica, Rachel got an idea.

"Is, uh... Chandler around?" she asked.

"No, he's picking up his costume. He'll be back in about 45 minutes."

"So when, again, is the party starting?" Rachel asked.

"Around 7. I have an hour left before anyone arrives, and I am WAY ahead of schedule," Monica said, obviously pleased with herself.

Rachel sat down at the kitchen table. Plastic cups and party supplies were laid out beside an empty black platter, obviously for hors d'oeuvres.

"Y'know, Mon, that's an very sexy costume."

"Thank you. Chandler hasn't seen it yet. I was hoping that it will get him a little turned on. You know... then after the party..."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll get turned on. Hell, it's getting me a little turned on." Monica smiled at her friend. "So," Rachel continued, "Chandler's gonna get some pussy from his Pussy, huh?"

"I hope so," Monica answered, still not picking up on Rachel's tone. Laughing, Monica asked, "Why do you think they call it a 'pussy'?"

Rachel decided to be more obvious. "Because when you pet it, I purr," she replied sexily. Finally, Monica caught on.

She looked at Rachel, locked the door, and then strutted over to her. Standing behind her, Monica ran her fingers through her long dirty-blonde hair. She caressed the soft skin of Rachel's shoulders, before sliding her hands down Rachel's front and into her strapless dress.

"Does someone want to purr?" she asked, with an I-want-to-fuck-you tone to her voice.

"You know I do, Mon."

Monica groped Rachel's breasts, feeling her nipples get hard in her palms. She put her lips close to Rachel's ear.

"Do you want to be my little sex kitten?"

"Yes," Rachel giggled, a bit nervously. She was a bit surprised at the direction of Monica's role-playing. But she certainly would go along with it.

"Stand up," Monica said.

She lightly dragged her fingernails down Rachel's back to the zipper of her dress. The garment came off easily, and Monica placed it on the chair. Then she knelt in front of Rachel, standing there in a thong and heels. The thong soon gave way to Monica's pulling, and quickly lay crumpled under the chair. She stood and inspected her friend's body, for the thousandth time.

Costumed Monica and naked Rachel. A situation any of the guys would love to see, probably even Ross. Monica moved in and kissed Rachel, passionately.

Staring into her soul, Monica said, "Momma Cat thinks my little Kitten needs a bath."

She went around behind Rachel and began kissing and licking her shoulders and neck. Rachel closed her eyes, enjoying Monica's lips. With caresses, kisses, and licks, she worked her way down, spending extra time in the small of Rachel's back.

When she reached Rachel's behind, she focused on licking her cheeks while she rubbed the backs of Rachel's legs from ankle to ass.

"Ohgod..." Rachel whispered. She imagined what Monica looked like right now. Squatting behind her. Legs spread wide. Licking her ass.

Monica stood up and spoke softly in Rachel's ear.

"Kitten's bath isn't done yet."

Monica helped Rachel up onto the table. She happened to sit in the large plate, which was quite cool on her butt. Yet Monica made no attempt to move it. She put one chair under each of Rachel's feet, positioning them so her legs would have to be apart. Then she retrieved a third for herself to sit on later.

They kissed again. Monica's hands lovingly fondled the body she knew so well. Rachel discovered the erotic smoothness of the lycra that covered Monica's back and ass. After a few moments, Monica broke their kiss. Her eyes danced over the blonde's eyes, nose, forehead, cheeks.

"Meow," Monica purred.

She began working her way to Rachel's breasts. Kissing, sucking, and most of all, licking. She moved down to Rachel's lower stomach, then stood and took a step back. Rachel looked disappointed. Monica smiled and winked.

She lifted Rachel's leg by the ankle and took off her heel. Then she sexily began sucking on her toes. She knew Rachel loved this. Though it wasn't Monica's own favorite, it seemed the exact thing to do, right then. She tasted a hint of leather from the shoe, and the sweet fragrant bodywash she knew Rachel used.

"Oh, Mon, " Rachel moaned. Her hands rested on the table surface behind her.

Monica licked and kissed the top of Rachel's foot and traveled all the way up her leg. Again, close to Rachel's cunt, she stopped, and stood. Rachel groaned in wonderful frustration. Monica smiled at her.

"There's one more thing we need." She went to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of heavy cream. "Every pussycat likes a little cream," she explained with a low sultry voice.

Now Rachel knew why Monica sat her down in the platter.

Monica kissed her briefly, then whispered, "I want to hear you yowl, my pretty kitty."

With Rachel's legs still spread wide, Monica sat between them and poured cream on her trimmed snatch. Rachel gasped as it ran down over her pussy lips and onto the platter. It was so cold. She recalled that New Year's Eve party, and the tingling she felt when Chandler was licking her and she did this with wine. But this was a completely new sensation. The pouring continued as Rachel felt the chill flow between her cheeks and around her butt.

Monica leaned in and gently blew cold air on Rachel's cunt. She shivered and goose-flesh raised on her thighs.

"Ooo... Kitten has goose bumps," Monica observed, "Maybe Momma Cat needs to warm her up. Since she's all cold and naked."

Monica exhaled warm breath onto her crotch, but to Rachel it felt like fire.

Rachel looked down at her. She had been admiring Monica's outfit so closely before, that she didn't really notice anything above her chest. Dark hair cascaded over her shoulders. A hairpiece with velvet cat ears held it tight, away from her face. Perfect skin. Model-like features. Riveting blue eyes.

"Mmmm... Momma Cat's hungry," Monica enticed.

She leaned in and slowly lapped at the cream. With each lick, she continued up the full length of Rachel's cunt lips. Rachel felt both the cold cream and Monica's warm mouth. Monica's tongue traced every fold of flesh. Rachel's clit was swollen to show her arousal, and Monica gave special attention to it.

Rachel would have given anything to see this on video, like she accidentally had seen the homemade sex video of Monica and Chandler a couple years before. Maybe she could convince Monica to do it again for her, and a camera, sometime. Something to watch when she was alone.

Her wandering thoughts snapped back as Monica slurped up a mouthful of cream and gently injected into her pussy. It was quickly followed by Monica's warm tongue, lapping the chill away.

"Ooh, FUCK!" Rachel groaned in pleasure.

Monica kept at it until she tasted no more cream, only Rachel. This had the intended effect, and her friend was moaning loudly now.

As she licked, Monica gently and slowly scratched the smooth skin on either side of her partner's wet cunt. Not enough to hurt or leave a mark, but just enough to heighten what Rachel was feeling from her smooth tongue.

Supporting herself on an elbow, Rachel grabbed Monica's head and held it firmly at her crotch as the barrage of licking took her higher. Rachel was panting... whimpering... gasping... moaning... groaning... swearing. Everything that Monica loved to hear from her. Everything she loved to make her do.

"Moan, Kitten... moan for your Momma Cat," she encouraged between licks.

Then Rachel climaxed, yowling so loudly that Monica was sure everyone in the building heard it. She certainly was glad that Joey had gone with Chandler.

As Rachel's orgasm washed away, Monica took another full mouth of cream from the platter. She stood and kissed Rachel. As the sweet liquid flowed into Rachel's mouth, Monica made sure that a good amount dribbled down their chins and onto Rachel's breasts. She licked off Rachel's chest, just to tantalize her one last time. Rachel responded by lapping the cream from Monica's chin.

"My... you are a little sex kitten, aren't you?"

"Clearly, you bring that out in me," Rachel replied.

"I hate to get back to reality, but we better get you cleaned up before Chandler gets home." She grabbed a towel for Rachel. "And speaking of Chandler... mind if I tell him about all this tonight? I think it'll get him really horny." She smiled as she straightened her cat ears.

"Well, that depends," Rachel answered, "mind if we, um, re-enact this sometime, and make a little video for me? Homemade porn isn't just for guys, you know."

Monica smiled her consent.

"What Kitten wants, Kitten gets."


End file.
